


Seahorses Hold Tails

by DesperateShipper



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, First Time, I suck at tags, ballie is my new otp, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateShipper/pseuds/DesperateShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a kind of spring in her step as Allie made her way to the bathroom. She could barely suppress a whistle. Little did she know that it would be the last time she saw Bea. Alive, that is." -OS, probably. -end of S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seahorses Hold Tails

"I love you." It was just a whisper, so low Allie almost didn't hear it. Like a distant memory, carried by the wind. She couldn't take her eyes off Bea's face. Suddenly every other function of her body had shut down and all she was left with were her senses. Locks of red hair were bouncing against her cheek, making her skin tingle. Bea's hips against her own were moving accordingly. The thin beam of light shining through the window fell perfectly on the two women, wrapping them in a warm embrace. For a moment they could just lay down and just forget the world. Nothing else mattered. Not the prison walls around them, or the narrow bed they were on, not even the noise coming from the courtyard down below.

Allie chuckled a little bit.

"What? Is that funny?" A crease formed between Bea's brows. She was confused. She looked away, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment creeping up her face, but Allie put a finger under her chin to make Bea look at her.

"It's not funny. I'm sorry," she said, but she couldn't suppress a smile. "I love you too." She propped herself up to kiss the redhead, and then: "Everyone felt so sorry for me when I got back from my sentencing. But I wasn't. I'm not. In fact, I don't think I could be happier. If anything, I wish I’d gotten even more time."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"But I do. I love you, Bea. You're the love of my life. I know this might feel a bit too soon… I just know." She was the one blushing now. "I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't care if I have to be in prison for that. We might not have forever but at least for now we have each other."

"Together?" Bea asked, raising her pinky finger. Her face lit up with hope.

"Always," Allie answered, hooking her own little finger with Bea’s.

Their bodies pressed against each other, in a desperate attempt to get even closer and their lips met halfway, a fit so perfect it felt like it had been made in heaven. After a while, once they had exhausted every last thread of their energy, their eyes fluttered shut and they slept through the rest of the afternoon. 

Allie was the first to wake up after that. She let her fingertips play on Bea's stomach, forming random patterns, trying to engrave the perfect curves in her memory. Allie was so moved by Bea's beauty and vulnerability in that moment that she was glad the redhead couldn't see her face. She moved hair out of Bea’s eyes, and she let out a small sigh. Allie kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear: "If we go now, we'll have the showers all to ourselves..."

Bea smiled but her eyes remained shut. "Hmm right behind you..." She said in a voice dripping with sleepiness. Reading between the lines, Allie decided she would pop out really quickly and come back finish her nap afterwards, just to enjoy taking a shower without the usual scrutiny and lack of privacy. Making as little noise as possible, she slipped out of the bed and got up. Gathering her clothes, she got dressed and opened the door. She turned back to look at Bea one last time, taking in the warm and fuzzy feeling of utter certainty washing over her. She ran into Liz as she was leaving. She smiled at Allie knowingly, but none of them said a word. She took a detour by her cell to grab her toiletries and left the unit.

There was a kind of spring in her step as Allie made her way to the bathroom. She could barely suppress a whistle. Little did she know that it would be the last time she saw Bea. Alive, that is.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next time she entered the room, it was almost like only a moment had passed.

The red blanket was still sprawled across the bed that hadn't been made. All of Bea's possessions were still in place as well. The only thing that gave away the change were the drawings. There were new drawings pinned to the board. One of her, and one of the women in the unit. Liz, Doreen, Boomer, Maxine, they were all up there on the wall. The only person that was missing was Bea herself. And that changed everything.

Allie sat on the bed, grabbed the pillow and buried her face in it. Everything in the room smelled like Bea, but the pillow smelled like her too. She let herself drown in the memory of them together for a while, and then she got up. She put the pillow back and took the blanket instead, folding it neatly. That, she would take with her. She took down the drawings too.

She did not cry. She couldn't anymore. She had cried until she didn't have a tear left to spill, screamed until she’d lost her voice, clenched her fists so hard her nails had left little crescent-shaped scars in her palms. Soon all those things would be moved out, a new inmate would move in, and the world would start spinning again. Maybe. She wasn't so sure about that last part. What she was certain of though, was that the minute she left the cell, she would have to leave it all behind. All the erratic thoughts and sudden tear outbursts. Now was the time to get herself together and focus. Now was the time for revenge. She stood on the threshold for a while; it felt like standing on the edge of a cliff. She absent-mindedly traced the lines on her forearm with her fingers.

 _Hold on tight, because you're in for a hell of a ride._ She slammed the door shut behind her.

On her wrist, two little seahorses holding tails.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to pour it out, so here it is. It was written in one painful go. It will probably be only that, a very short one-shot, because even though inspiration or anger or (fill in the blank) might strike again, I don't want to get your hopes up and leave you hanging if you happen to have liked it. Which I do hope. But you never know, maybe I'll come up with something more.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
